The Life of the Quarter Mile
by Xstreetracer19X
Summary: Chapter 4 is up all. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1: Confronting Sgt. Tanner

Chapter 1  
  
Brian: I owe you a 10 second car.  
  
Dom: Do you know what you are doing?  
  
Dom got into the Supra and drove off. Brian stood there and thought about how he was going to explain this to Sgt. Tanner. His job was riding on this case and he didn't know how he was going to explain this. As the police cars and fire trucks began to show up, Brian started to realize that this wasn't the life that he wanted to live. He liked the life that he had discovered in the last few weeks. As Sgt. Tanner came up and confronted Brian about what happened, he was still in a daze and couldn't figure out what to say.  
  
Sgt. Tanner: Brian.....Brian....where the hell are you man????  
  
Brian: Screw this!  
  
Sgt. Tanner: What???....nevermind, whatever. What the HELL happened here? It looks like you were having to much fun on the job.  
  
Brian: I was working. Dom and I were taking care of a little business.  
  
Sgt. Tanner: Business......BUSINESS!!!! You call jumping a car over the front of a semi business? Were you driving THAT car as he points to the mangaled mess of a car. Or was Dom driving that and then took off in your car? You know Brian you really could lose your job over this shit. Is he really worth it?  
  
Brian: You know Sgt. I have done all I can to try to get you guys what information you need and all you can do is criticize me for things that have gone wrong. So maybe I'm not cut out to be a detective. I don't even know if I want to be a cop anymore. In fact, you know what? Fuck you. I don't need this job. Here's your badge. (As he hands Tanner his badge)  
  
Sgt. Tanner: Now Brian, think about what you are doing here. You are giving up a prominet career to run around in souped up cars and risk your life shooting nos, wondering if it will be the last time. You are gonna end up just like Dom, nitrous oxide in your blood and a gas tank for a brain.  
  
Brian: ( As he starts to walk away he turns around one last time) If you're ever in the neighborhood Tanner give me a call. We could go have a beer or two.  
  
Sgt. Tanner: Dammit Brian! You already had the job with the FBI. We just didn't want to tell you because we thought that you would slack off. BRIAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN ASS. Awww fuck it's no use. He won't come back now.  
  
As Brian walked off he could faintly hear Tanner yelling at him to come back. What he was thinking about now was how he was gonna find the gang, and how he was going to make up to Mia. That fact that he had lied to her the whole time about being a cop was something she might not forgive him for. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Dom was back on his side. The next dilemma was how he was going to go looking for the gang. It was going to be an awful, long, damn walk. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk  
  
A.N. I would like to thank the 2 people that have reviewed my story so far. Thank you for the idea to. I will take that into consideration.  
  
  
  
(Brian pulls up to the Toretto residence. The only cars left at the house are the Supra, Mia's Integra and Dom's R-X7. )  
  
As Brain walked up to the door he wasn't sure if he should knock or leave. After a few minutes of debating he knocked.  
  
"Just a second, I'll be right there" Mia yelled as she put down the chicken that she was preparing for dinner. After wiping her hands off Mia ran to the door. "Who could it be?" Mia thought to herself. As she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. "Brian?????? What the hell are you doing here? "  
  
"Mia, I came to explain why I did what I did Brian said with a saddened expression on his face." He could tell by the anger on Mia's face that she didn't want to hear anything he had to say.  
  
"Look Brian, I don't know if this is the best time. Dom isn't in the greatest mood. "She looked over at Dom who was sitting on the couch drinking a Corona.  
  
"Mia, who is it?" Dom said angered at the fact someone was at the door.  
  
It's nobody Dom, he was just leaving." Mia explained as she started to shut the door.  
  
"Is that Brian? If it is let him in, I need to talk to him about a few things. "Dom shot back before she could shut the door. Mia reluctantly opened the door back up and let Brian in. "I would ask you if you wanted something to drink," Mia said looking at Brian, "but I'm not gonna waste my time because I won't get it for you anyways."  
  
" Have a seat Brian." Dom said. "We need to talk." At that word Mia started to walk out of the living room to finish fixing dinner but before she could get through Dom gave her a look telling her to get him and Brian a Corona..  
  
"Dom please let me start by saying that I'm really sorry for putting you and the team in such a situation, Brian said. You must admit that it was your doing that brought me into your life though. Boosting trucks isn't exactly legal especially when you are jacking trucks worth .... worth a shitload of money." Brian said as he sat down on the couch and took the Corona from Mia. "Thanks Mia." As he looked into her eyes trying to show her that he rally felt the way he said.  
  
"What do you think I did it for Brian?" Dom spat back.  
  
"I don't know Dom, why don't you enlighten me. I tried to get it out of you before but you just wouldn't have it." Brian shot back like he was in a race to brake Dom open.  
  
" I did it for the team Brian. We didn't have anything before this. We had to race to make ends meat. You can tell the diner doesn't bring in much and doing tune ups well...... you know. We hardly had any money to put in our cars. That's why we did it.... I did it for my family, I did it for the team. We had to get our name out, we had to be the BEST and that's where it got us. Can you sit here and tell me that you would have passed that up?" Dom explained with a troublesome look on his face.  
  
"You don't have to go to that extent to be the best Dom. All you have to do is get a good paying job and work for what you want. And GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! You'll find that it feels a lot better and everyone else in the team ,including you, will feel a lot better about being the best. (Dom stands up and paces the room)  
  
"Brian, I can't get a good job because of what I did in the past. No one wants to hire me. They take one look at that and tell me that they aren't looking for anyone or make some other lame ass excuse. None of us have the education or the know how on anything else. That is why Mia is going to college. To better herself and help out the family in the long run. The rest of us are race junkies, that's all we do. That's all we know hoe to do. We live to race and that's how we make our money. Like I said before, I live my life a quarter mile at a time and so does everybody else on this team. " Dom said as he paced the room.  
  
"Dom, I realize that but you have to make something of your life. (Brian thinks about what he just said and tries to think of a different wording for it.) I mean you have the potential to be anything you want Dom. You can still go to college it's not to late. There has to be something else you want to do in life. Brian says as he downs the rest of his Corona.  
  
"Don't tell me what I have to do Brian. You might be a cop and all and think that you have a promising career, but what makes you think...." (Brian stands up in front of Dom)  
  
"I'm not a cop anymore Dom. That's part of the reason I came over to talk to you." Brian stated.  
  
What?? Dom yells  
  
"I got into it with Tanner, or should I say he laid into me to find out what happened. And I turned in my badge. Brian said with a look of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Dom asked in surprise. At the same time Mia stuck her head into the room in shock.  
  
I realized that friendship and love is worth a lot more than a badge. He said as he looked over at Mia for her acceptance. I know I fucked up a little.....  
  
"A little?!!!!" Dom snapped back at him.  
  
OK, a little more than a little bit. But I kept you out of jail twice Dom. I kept all of you out of jail so far. I don't know what is going to happen in the future as far as this heist shit. But they don't have anything on you unless I testify against you. Tanner said that another heist was attempted when the call came in from me when I called for life flight. They spotted the other cars on the freeway. The trucker called it in and the cops went out to look at the scene. They might find something and they might not. I know that they can't your prints of any of the interior. The exterior they could if they can find any. Both cars had blown up by the time they got there. So you are pretty much in the clear. " Brian explained to him as Mia came in to sit down on the couch and listen.  
  
"How did you find out that the cars had blown up?" Dom asked in amazement.  
  
"Tanner called me on my cell and told me. He said that he wanted to talk to me about a few things tomorrow. I think he is gonna try and talk me into testifying. I'm not sure." He said as he went into the kitchen to grab another beer for Dom and himself. "Mia you want anything while I am in here?" He yelled out to her.  
  
"No thanks Bri." Mia shouted.  
  
As Brian came back in he handed Dom the beer. And waited for someone to say something.  
  
You know Dom, I might have been a cop while everything was going on. But as things got farther into the friendship I realized what I had. I had great friends and beutiful woman that loved me. I didn't want to give that up for anything. I wasn't going to tell you guys that I was a cop, but I had to to get Mia to help me. I want to keep the teams freindship Dom, and especially the love the woman I love. I screwed up and I am trying to explain myself. If there is a chance that our friendship can continue give me a call in the near future. If not I will forget it all happend.  
  
(As Brian got up and started to walk to the door Dom yelled out to him.)  
  
"Brian, Thanks man. The whole team and I owe you big time. We all appretiate what you did for us. Neither the team nor I would want to loose a friendship like yours. Even Vince, considering what you did for him. (They all start to laugh a little.) So basically what I am trying to say is that you are still more than welcome to stay on the team." Mia looks at Dom as he starts to smile. "Is that ok with you Mia?"  
  
"Yea I guess it is. I'm still mad about the whole cop thing but I'll get over it." As she looks at Brian showing her sign of approval.  
  
"Thanks Dom. You have no idea how much that means to me." Brian says as he pretends to cry. Well I had better get going, beeing as you guys are about to have dinner."  
  
" Hey Bri, wanna stay for dinner?" Mia asks him as he is walking to the door.  
  
"Are you cooking or is Dom the mastermind of tonights dinner?" He says as he starts to laugh.  
  
"Who do you think is cooking Bri?" Mia says sarcastically as she walks into the kitchen.  
  
Yea I'll be there. I gotta go take care of a few things at the shop first. I have to see if I am gonna keep my job." Brian states as he walks out the door Be back in a few.  
  
********************************** So how do you like the atmosphere that the three had during their convo? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Where do we go from here?

Chapter 3: Where do we go from here?  
  
A.N. Sorry for not putting the rest of the team in the story yet. They start in this chapter.  
  
"So how you feelin?" Leon asked Letty as they pulled up to a hotel a couple hundred miles away.  
  
"Not all that great Leon. That wreck really rattled me. I have a fucking migraine to go along with it," she stammered out as she got out of the car to go in with Leon.  
  
"I wonder how the rest of the team is doing. I'm kinda worried about Jes. I still can't believe he bet slips with Tran," Leon spit out as they walked into the hotel lobby. " After we get a room, we're going to the hospital to get you checked out," Leon said in a demanding voice.  
  
"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked.  
  
"Hi (Leon looked at her nametag) Jenny. I need a room with 2 beds please" Leon stated handing her his ID.  
  
"Ok that'll be 60 dollars please" Jenny said.  
  
Leon handed her 70 and received his change back with a key. Leon and Letty went and put their things in the room and jumped back in the car to go to the hospital.  
  
"Hey Letty, why don't you give Dom a call and see how everyone is doing. Especially Jes being as we have an hour drive ahead of us," Leon suggested as he started the car and pulled out.  
  
************************************************************* (Dom, Mia, and Brian are sitting at the table out back eating dinner)  
  
"Damn Mia," Brian said. "These ribs are excellent."  
  
"Thank you Brian," Mia said with a smile.  
  
"Brian, I would have to agree with you on that one" Dom stated.  
  
"Well thanks Dom. I'm glad to see that you appreciate my cooking."  
  
"So, what's on the agenda....Dom," Brian asked questioningly.  
  
"Well,...... I thought we'd go do a little street racing tonight."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I don't have a car." Brian looked down at his plate after making that last statement.  
  
(Dom throws the Supra keys to Brian)  
  
"You do now."  
  
"No Dom, it's your car."  
  
"Not anymore," Dom said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I've got a car. I knew by the time you got a car put together you'd be part of the team," Dom said as he looked over at Brian who now had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You're giving me the supra????" Brian asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"You earned it bro."  
  
"How's that?" Brian asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"By doing what you did for me, again. Keeping my ass out of jail."  
  
"Thanks Dom," Brian said.  
  
"Yea. Now we're even."  
  
"So any word on Jesse," Brian asked changing the subject.  
  
Mia spoke up. "Yea, he's in the OR but the doctors say he should make a full recovery."  
  
"Mia," Dom stated. "If you're gonna tell him about Jess tell it all. He got send to the E.R. He was in critical condition. He got shot who knows how many times but he'll make it, he's a fighter."  
  
"No need to jump on her Dom. She just wanted me to know the good news not the bad. Anyways," Brian said changing the subject very quickly knowing that this was a sore subject for everyone, "I'm stuffed and ready to shoot some nos. What do you say Dom?"  
  
"Let's go get ready to race" Dom said standing up and grabbing his plate as well as his half drunk bottle of corona.  
  
"Mia, you wanna ride with me?" Brian asked.  
  
"Of course" Mia said. "I wouldn't have it any other way." (After entering the house the 3 start to head upstairs to get ready when Dom's cell phone rings. The 3 stop in their tracks in the middle of the living room wondering who could be on the phone)  
  
"Hey baby how ya doing?" Dom answered after two rings.  
  
"On the way to see the dam doctor," Letty spit out in discust. "How's Jess?"  
  
Dom sighed a little and said... "He's in the OR right now but the doctors say he'll be find after awhile. As for Vince he's got like a million stitches up his arm an his gunshot wound is patched up, he'll be out in a couple of days. We're gonna go see 'em both tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, that sounds good for the most part. At least they are gonna live" Letty said in relief.  
  
"Yea. Ok baby call me back when you hear from the dotor. We're all getting ready to go race" he told her.  
  
"All right, win it for the team tonight baby" Letty said.  
  
"Will do baby. Love ya and talk to ya later" Dom said to her as he blushed in front of Brian.  
  
"You too baby." Bye Letty responded as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Love you baby," Brian said imitating Dom.  
  
They both started laughing when Mia came down.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ma looked at them both in curiosity.  
  
"Nothin. He was just imitating me. Did a pretty good job too" Dom said looking over at Brian who was still laughing.  
  
"Anyways, are you guys gonna go and get ready?" Mia asked. "All I have left to do is get dressed."  
  
"On our way" the guys said in unison as they ran upstairs, pushing one another up.  
  
After getting dressed Dom and Brian ran downstairs and waited for Mia. Each thinking to themselves," And she said she only had to get dressed." After about 10 minutes of watching T.V. the guys heard Mia coming down the steps. Brians gaze left the T.V. focusing on her walking down the steps. Mia was wearing a short, tight, black leather mini skirt with a dark red lace shirt(not see through) with black strappy platforms. Mia looked at the 2 and smiled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked the 2.  
  
"You look wonderful" they managed to spit out.  
  
"Well...thank you" she said looking Brian and Dom over. (Brian was wearing a tight light blue T shirt and tan cargo pants with wheat knubuck Lugs. Dom was wearing a fitted black tank top with dark blue jeans with dark brown Lugs.) "You 2 don't look half bad yourselves."  
  
"Thanks Mia" they said in unison again, still gazing at her.  
  
"So we ready to go?" Mia asked trying to break the silence and their gazes.  
  
"Uh...yeah let's go" Dom spat out real quick then walked out the door.  
  
Mia went and took Brian's arm and they went outside to get on their way. 


	4. Chapter 4: Winning for some friends

Chapter 4: Better things to come  
  
A.N. Letty and Leon are not in Mexico. They are a few hundred miles away in a out in the middle of nowhere town. Thank you all for the reviews and sorry it took so long to post this chap.  
  
As Leon and Letty pulled up to the hospital, they saw an ambulance crew pulling out a guy who had been shot in the chest. They just looked at each other and thought what would have happened if Vince would have been shot a few inches up. After dwelling on the thought for a few minutes, they got out of the car and walked into the hospital.  
  
"I need to see a doctor, right now." Letty told the receptionist in a stern voice.  
  
"Ok, you need to fill out this paperwork for me........"  
  
"I'll fill it out while I am seeing the doc. " Letty shot back at her before she could finish her sentence, then grabbed the clip board.  
  
The nurse got up and went into the office behind her. When she emerged from the office she had a doctor following her. " The doctor will see you know." The nurse said in disgust.  
  
"Thank you... I appreciate it. " Letty said in a innocent voice.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Dom had jumped into his car and Mia and Brian were in the Supra Dom stuck his head out the window. " I think we should go by and pay Jes and Vince a visit. I wanna tell them what's going on."  
  
"Sounds good." Brian shouted over the engines.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they went to the desk and asked the receptionist what room Jesse was in. She scanned the computer for a few minutes, she told them that he was in room 269. They headed to the elevator and up to the second floor. Already knowing what room Vince was in.  
  
Jesse was glad to see them. He told them that the nurse he had to tend to him was hot as hell and that she was going to give him a sponge bath later on that night.  
  
Dom smiled and chuckled a little along with the others. "Good luck Jes. We just wanted to stop by and tell you what was going on. We have been talking about a few things that we need to go over with you later on. But for now we got a race to go and win for you."  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks for stopping by. Tell Vince I said hi when you go and talk to him." Jes said as they were walking out the door. Brian stuck his head back in the door . "Will do Jes. Take care of yourself in here."  
  
"Yea right Bri. I got the nurse to do that." he shouted as Brian walked out. hearing him chuckle in the hallway made him laugh .  
  
When they arrived in Vince's room they weren't shocked to see him knocked out from the drugs. He had managed to talk the doctor into giving him pain killers for what he said was unbearable pain. They all know that he could take it he just wanted them to give him some drugs.  
  
Not wanting to wake him up Mia pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote a a note on a napkin and set it next to his bed telling him that they would come by tomorrow and see him. And that they had a few things that they needed to talk about.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news for you Ms. Letty." The Doc came in the door with the test results. "The good news is that you are going to heal up quite nicely in a matter of a few weeks. The bad news is that you have a mold concussion. You must take it easy for the next few weeks. Don't do anything that will cause you to have a headache or take a blow to the head of any sort. If you do you will end up having a migraine from hell that wont go away as easy as you may think."  
  
"Doesn't sound so bad doc. Am I able to drink?" Letty asked in hope.  
  
"Yes you can drink Letty. Just as long as you don't over do it. Like I said before headaches will hurt like hell. And hangovers will cause the worst headaches". He stated as he handed her a prescription and some other papers. "You will need to give these to the receptionist up from t to check out."  
  
Letty took the papers and grabbed Leon. On the way out the stopped at the receptionist and check out. "Ok , you will have to go to the first floor to get your prescription filled." The recep. stated as she handed them the bill.  
  
Leon took some money out of his wallet and paid her. "Lets get out of here." Leon said pulling Letty out of the room. After they got the prescription filled and paid for they went out and jumped in the car and headed back to the hotel.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After arriving in the alley and parking their cars, Dom began to scope out the competition. He saw a few people who were up for it but they were people that he had already toasted in the past. Just as he had found Edwin to find out who had announced they wanted to race, Hector came up and join the conversation.  
  
"So who all is going to challenge my team tonight?" He asked jokingly.  
  
I believe Brian here is gonna be spinnin' some tires here tonight. Dom said pointing over at Brian who had Mia in his arms. "Those his new wheels?" Hector asked questionably.  
  
"After Tran went awall on his car he had to get a new one. Its a good choice too. Wouldn't you say Hector." Dom asked as he ran his hand up the hood of the Supra.  
  
"Yea I would. Very nice choice Brian. You gonna show me what you got under the hood this time or do I gotta find out the hard way?" They all chuckled a little bit.  
  
Brian just gave Hector a look that told him he would have to find out the hard way. "I'll tell you one thing. It's got a 2jz engine in it." Dom told him as he patted the hood.  
  
"Nice, so its on for tonight. All we have to do now is find another racer." Hector started to look around as the asian guy from the last race (the one in the white car. Who was playing ps2 they never gave him a name so I did). " I ran out of cash the last time I got toasted by Dom, but I am going to take my chances against the snowman and bet my pink slip." Tuo (pronounced two) said, hoping for approval.  
  
Brian looked up at Dom, wondering what he was going to say to the offer. Dom went to look over his car and said that he was in. Trying not to show that he didn't have what it took to beat Brian. Especially if he drove like he did when he raced Dom on his old drag strip.  
  
Tuo nodded and jumped in his car waiting for them all to start pouring out of the alley.  
  
"All right we got ourselves a race." Dom shouted outloud. "Edwin you hold the money this time." As they all handed him their money and pink slips he asked, "Why me? "  
  
"Cause you proved you are to slow to take off with it already fool". Hector said as the whole group busted out laughing to what Hector had said. Edwin punching him in the arm only made them laugh harder.  
  
As Brian and Mia were driving, they talked about what had happened. They argue a little bit, and by the time they got to the strip they would be racing on that night, they had resolved all the conflicts they had wanted to discuss  
  
They pulled up to the line and Mia jumped out, but not before getting a kiss from Brian, then jumped into Dom's car. Then Dom took off and drove down to where they would be gathering after the race.  
  
"I'm gonna win." Brian told himself. Remembering what had happened the last time he said that he told himself to win this for Jesse and Vince. Looking down the line at the other racers, he flipped a few switches then prepped his NOS . Then focusing back on Edwin for the ready signal.  
  
Once Edwin got the go ahead from Phil, someone else in his crew, he raised his hands to get their attention. They all started to build up their rpms' and put their cars into first. As Edwin dropped his hands they all took off. Hector had stayed up with Brian till he shifted into 3rd. Hector just looked as he watched Brian shoot past him, watching his 2g's going down the drain. And laughing to himself knowing that Tuo was going to loose his car.  
  
Brian checked his rearview mirror and saw both Hector and Tuo going at it to see who was better out of the two since he was long gone. He laughed to himself as he crossed the finish line.  
  
After the race they had their usual gathering and speeches. Dom talked a little, then Brian said a few words. Hector gave a little speech on how Brian had now gone from being the new guy who lost his car to great racer who is now winning cars.  
  
They all started laughing as Tuo came up and handed Brian the keys to his new car. "Thanks for the race man, you really smoked my ass."  
  
"Good race man." Brian said shaking his hand and taking the keys from him.  
  
"PARTY AT MY HOUSE." Dom shouted out. Cheers rang out and they all began to leave for his house.  
  
On the way back to the house Brian got pulled over for speeding. The cop asked him for his license and registration, then told him why he had pulled him over. He had been going 43 in a 30. As the cop went back to his car to write the ticket and run the plates Mia asked him why he was going that fast. Brian just gave her a blank look then told her he didn't realize it.  
  
"Brian O'Conner, sign here please. And there is a request that you come into the station and talk to Sgt. Tanner tomorrow at 2 P.M." The cop stated sternly.  
  
"Here you go officer." Brian said as he handed him they ticket back keeping his copy.  
  
  
  
What do you think Dom needs to talk to Jes about? What's gonna happen with Sgt. Tanner? Thanks for reading. Please read and review.  
  
. 


End file.
